The present invention relates to a system for transmitting two conventional television signals (for example NTSC style 525 line, 2:1 interlaced signals) over the two-line MAC (Multiple Analog Component) "superline" signal first disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 077,557, filed on Jul. 24, 1987 (referred to hereinafter as the '557 application) which is incorporated by reference herein. This two-line MAC signal better known as HDMAC-60 is described in the '557 application as a means for transmitting a high definition television (HDTV) signal using a MAC format.